Cecelia Darcy
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: Colonel Fitzwilliam's stepsister returns to Pemberley after several years. Her first appearance delights everyone. But she is the cause of happiness and pain, witnessing everything but revealing nothing... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

"Elizabeth?" came Darcy's calm voice from his study. "May I speak with you?"

Elizabeth Darcy stopped in mid-laugh and exchanged looks with her sister-in-law, Georgiana Darcy. The younger girl looked as clueless as herself and Elizabeth was obliged to leave her and attend to her husband.

"You called?" she said as soon as she entered. Darcy sat at his desk which was littered with papers. Yet he seemed only interested in the letter in his hand. Elizabeth's eyes flashed with concern. Darcy had been overworking himself of late and was scarcely ever at home.

"Yes," he said distractedly. "Would you read this? It is from Colonel Fitzwilliam." he held out the letter to her.

Elizabeth was forcefully reminded of the time three years ago when she had rejected his proposal to marriage so ruthlessly. He had been forced to present her with a note to explain him of his past conduct.

Elizabeth took the letter and curiously read its content:

_Darcy,_

_I am leaving for the north because of my promotion to Major General. As you know, Cecelia cannot stay at home alone. After the death of my mother, she is entirely at the mercy of ourselves and Aunt Catherine. I would much prefer for her to be with you, Elizabeth and Georgiana at such a point rather than at Rosings._

_Rest assured that Cecelia is not the same wild girl we were so fond of teasing all those years ago. She has matured. The death of my honorable mother is probably the cause of it. You might call her a second Georgiana, so quiet and reserved! I understood from my last visit that Elizabeth has managed to draw Georgiana from her shell. Perhaps she may do the same for Cecelia._

_I do not force anything upon you. I understand that as Christmas is coming near you will be busy. I ask only for six months that you take Cecelia into your care. The other half she may be obliged to spend at Rosings. I leave for London on the 23__rd__ of November, giving you four days to return your answer._

_Yours etc._

Elizabeth looked up with raised eyebrows. "I can see you have many questions," observed Darcy, smiling. "Perhaps I should explain when Georgiana is with us."

They returned to the sitting-room, where Georgiana was playing the pianoforte.

"You may soon be compelled to share the piano with someone else, sister," observed Darcy.

Georgiana looked up. "I don't understand you," she said in confusion.

Darcy instructed her to sit. The two sisters sat side by side and Darcy settled himself in an armchair opposite them before telling the story.

It seemed that Colonel Fitzwilliam's father had married twice. By his first wife he had had two sons, of which the Colonel was the youngest. Upon the death of his first wife, he had married again several years later. This time he had had a daughter, who was more than ten years the junior of the younger son. His second wife had succeeded him in life. He had died not five years after the girl was born.

After his elder brother's marriage, his sister and stepmother had fallen to the Colonel's hands. His mother lived with him, his sister Cecelia abroad for her education. It was her mother's wish that she be taught in France. His mother had later left to live with her daughter.

Unfortunately, the good lady's health did not agree with her new environment and Cecelia wrote to her brother that she would be returning home. Her mother did not feel hearty in their new environment. She would finish her education in England. Though she sacrificed many a thing, Cecelia's mother lived only two years after returning home.

It had been three years since her death and Cecelia had been moving from place to place. She had finally settled in France and had been living in Paris for the past few years. But as a child, Pemberley had been her home. Lady Anne Darcy had taken charge of the girl and had given her all the comforts she needed. She had grown up with her half brother and cousin and had never been happier.

"And now," finished Darcy. "We see that my cousin wishes her to stay with us for half a year. Certainly she cannot stay at Rosings."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Georgiana at once. She crimsoned slightly on being so distinct with her brother and added in a quieter tone, "Lady Catherine would certainly not appreciate the fine qualities she seems to have."

Elizabeth, who had spoken little, now felt the need to say, "I hope you have written to accept the charge, Fitzwilliam, because if you have not I will. She seems a good girl and there is nothing ill to be said of her."

Darcy nodded. "I wanted only your approval. I will write back and tell him we accept to Cecelia coming here."

Darcy retired to his study once again and the two women spoke together.

"I only ever saw Cecelia a few times, at balls," admitted Georgiana. "But she wrote to me upon the… _incident_," she paused, crimsoned and continued. "Her letter was full of kindness and reassurance. She didn't blame me and said it was easy for a girl of sixteen to be led away by deceitful characters and feelings. I believe from Darcy's story that she is only a year older than myself."

"That would make her twenty," said Elizabeth musingly. "Near the age of Kitty, am I right?"

Georgiana nodded. While Elizabeth's sister Kitty had been to stay with the Darcys, Georgiana and Kitty had formed a sort of friendship. Georgiana's steadiness of mind and Kitty's active spirit had done each of them good.

"Well," said Elizabeth decidedly. "I hope she is as good a girl as the Colonel gives her justice for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not my best work, but I'm experiencing major writer's block. I wrote this chapter two days after posting the first one, but internet problems… you get the picture.**

**and i know elizabeth may be a little out of character, but I'm trying to improve. This is an old chapter, so I didn't have much time to see through it properly. ****Anyway, I've basically just re-written it, and if anyone has suggestions, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

The letter was sent and received with much satisfaction and relief. Colonel Fitzwilliam, an understanding and caring brother, wanted his sister to be cared for wherever she went. He had debated upon Rosings and though he knew she would be received with cordiality, it would definitely lack the warmth Pemberley would give. The Darcys would look after her and getting away from Sussex would do her good.

Cecelia herself was delighted to be going back to the home of her childhood. Though she had shed many a tear at her mother's funeral, the grief was slowly becoming tolerable. The joy of seeing Pemberley again, of seeing her cousins and the mistress of Pemberley of whom she had heard nothing but good, would certainly help to bear her sorrow.

Her only problem was of taking too much liberty in taking all her possessions. Though her brother urged her to take as much as she could as she would not be seeing her home for a long time, Cecelia was honestly embarrassed. It was also her fear of seeing Darcy again. As a child, he had often reprimanded her on her active spirit and wild nature. Yet she respected him and was in as much awe of him as Georgiana had been.

Finally, she decided to take her brother's advice. Her possessions were packed, along with a few other knick knacks such as books, pictures and a large wooden box of her mother's jewels. The carriage was made ready and the two siblings set off for a long journey to the home of their awaiting cousins.

Certainly, at Pemberley many things were happening. Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, on being informed that Cecelia was coming back was delighted. She had often seen the child play with her brother and cousin and remembered how, whenever Cecelia was hurt, Mrs. Reynolds would be the first to know.

Georgiana, curious for more information on her cousin, had asked Darcy about her several times. Unfortunately, her brother was being overloaded with business and was hardly at home. His frequent travelling did not enable him to reveal anything about the young lady except that she had dark hair, blue eyes and had had the wildest nature as a child.

Elizabeth was as curious as Georgiana, if not more. Ever since her marriage with Darcy, she had seen more and more of his family. Several of the older relations had been charmed by her manners and beauty. Others had thought her plain looking and a fool for having married so above herself. Already Darcy had been forced to stay calm during a two hour interview in which one of his cousins had been insulting his wife constantly.

And yet, though Colonel Fitzwilliam was a usual visitor at Pemberley, he had never mentioned having a sister, which Elizabeth thought strange. Perhaps he had assumed that she already knew, or his sister did 

not wish to be known until introduced in person. She had no idea what kind of a girl Miss Cecelia Darcy was, but she would soon satisfy her curiosity.

Miss Darcy arrived that day towards noon. Elizabeth had been sitting in the parlor with Georgiana. Darcy had gone to town to meet an old acquaintance of his.

They heard the carriage drive up and Elizabeth hastened towards the door. Mrs. Reynolds appeared and the servant opened the door. Colonel Fitzwilliam had descended and was helping a young lady out. She straightened up and looked around her with pure joy.

Elizabeth observed her from the doorway and concluded that she had a sharp, sensible look about her. Her dark brown and naturally curly hair was in a loose braid, her eyes a startling blue and she had a healthy complexion. She hardly resembled her brother except in her manners. She had the haughty, Darcy features which seemed softened slightly. She looked older than her twenty years, almost as if she had experienced and felt more than most people.

She smiled with pure delight on seeing Georgiana and hugged her like a sister. She looked incredibly nervous on meeting Elizabeth and her voice shook as she spoke. Elizabeth received her with all the kindness and warmth Colonel Fitzwilliam needed to be reassured f his sister's comfortable stay.

"I must say," she said as they were all sitting comfortably in one of the rooms and Georgiana and Cecelia were in conversation. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, you letter did not do your sister justice. You spoke of her as quiet and reserved only. I observe a kind nature, true beauty and wonderful manners."

"You do not know her well yet," he observed. "You will soon find her to be a most talkative, amiable and accomplished girl with true elegance."

Elizabeth smiled as she saw the young ladies talking. "She seems all that and more. Is she very like her mother?"

The Colonel smiled. "Yes, but with a more active spirit and better features. My mother was reckoned a great beauty as a girl. I remember when I first saw her, my brother and I told her our father most solemnly that he had our full permission to marry her. Mother was distantly related to Darcy, you see, and Cecelia took her last name after her death." he was silent before continuing, "Between you and me, Elizabeth, I hope you can get a bit more spirit into Cecelia. Ever since her mother's death she refuses to become acquainted with anything or anyone new."

"I suppose coming back to Pemberley was delightful news," observed Elizabeth.

Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded. "Utterly speechless when she heard of Darcy's consent!"

"Were they not close, as children?"

The Colonel shook his head. "Cecelia had a wild nature. She was a great beauty, but seemed indifferent to it. Darcy, as I'm sure you know, couldn't cope with anyone who was reckless and careless. I was just that, but an entirely different person with him. Only my dear Aunt could make those two get along."

Elizabeth laughed. "That must have been a difficult task, with the Darcy pride and stubbornness in the way."

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed and suddenly said, "But where is Darcy? I supposed him to be here."

"As did I," said Elizabeth in confusion. "He only went as far as the village to meet an acquaintance of his."

As they spoke there was the sound of the carriage driving up and a few seconds later a very ashen faced Mrs. Reynolds entered.

"Mrs. Reynolds!" cried Elizabeth as the older woman began to sway dangerously on the spot. Colonel Fitzwilliam leapt forward and helped her into a chair. Cecelia and Georgiana both gasped and Cecelia went on her knees near the chair.

"Leave her be," she said firmly. "Her state will only get worse if there is a crowd around her. She needs air. It's only mild case of shock. If you will inform one of your maids of the carriage outside, Mrs. Darcy," she turned her blue eyes to Elizabeth, who nodded and rang the bell.

Ruth, the parlor maid entered. She gasped upon seeing the housekeeper in a faint and obeyed her mistress's orders immediately. When Mrs. Reynolds was fully revived, she immediately stood up and said, "My dear mistress, there is no time for this! Pray, we must send the carriage at once. Your husband is in danger!"

Elizabeth's face lost all color. Mrs. Reynolds continued, "That was Robert with our good neighbor's horse. There has been an accident and your husband is caught in it. They were clearing away the broken pieces when he arrived on the scene. That new groom is no good! He crashed and now my poor master maybe fatally injured for all we know." Mrs. Reynolds collapsed back into the chair and put her face in her hands.

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked grave and walked out of the room. They heard the door slam and knew he had left. Elizabeth made to follow him but Georgiana and Cecelia caught her hands.

"You cannot seriously be thinking of going, Mrs. Darcy!" exclaimed Cecelia.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I beg of you to stay," said Georgiana fearfully. Her dark eyes were brimming over with tears.

Elizabeth looked obstinate. "My husband is caught in an accident! I refuse to stay at home and be of no use to him!"

"But consider this," insisted Cecelia. "If Darcy was to come back safe and sound, but _you _were to be injured when on the road? Surely he wouldn't want that. You would only be paining yourself and him."

A ghost of a smile lit up Elizabeth's features as she sat down. "Very well, Cecelia, you win," her lip quivered, but her voice remained strong. "We will wait here, but if the Colonel does not return within a few hours, I suppose it is _I_ who will be stopping _you_."

Cecelia sighed and collapsed onto a chair opposite her cousins. She massaged her temples and put an arm around Georgiana's heaving shoulders. Elizabeth's arm went around her other side and the three women stayed in the same position for hours until they heard the front door open again.


End file.
